1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a V-type overhead-camshaft engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55(1980)-114845, there is disclosed an auxiliary mechanism mounting system for a V-type overhead-valve engine in which one of a pair of V-arranged banks is displaced in the axial direction of the crankshaft with respect to the other so as to provide spaces at a location axially ahead of the one bank and at a location axially behind the other bank, and auxiliary mechanisms for the engine to be driven by the crankshaft are disposed in the spaces, thereby reducing the overall size of the engine. However, the auxiliary mechanism mounting system is for a V-type overhead-valve engine and cannot be directly applied to a V-type overhead-camshaft engine in which the auxiliary mechanisms are to be mounted by way of mounting holes.